Affair of the Heart
by kasierdarkmoon
Summary: Inuyasha, one of the most wanted bachelors in Japan has finally settled down with his wife Yuki, one of the most famous models in the world. But what happens when he meets a beautiful young woman by the name of Kagome that makes his heart feels l


A/n: ok ppl, here is the thing, this is my second fan fiction , but this time my friend Avalon Bluemoon gave me the idea.(no wait she made me do it. She locked me in a dungeon and made me write it.) ;-; anyhow, here is the second story , I hope you can In joy it. Toddles.

Avalon: You… need…help…. In your grammar….

Kasi: I KNOW! STOP IT DAMN IT!

Avalon: make me….

_Kasierdarkmoon_

Smeary: Inuyasha, one of the most wanted bachelors in Japan has finally settled down with his wife Yuki, one of the most famous models in the world. But what happens when he meets a beautiful young woman by the name of Kagome that makes his heart feels like it has never felt before….

Affair of the heart.

Chapter 1: first day of job.

"Mom, I am leaving!" Said Kagome Higurashi, age 22. She had just recently moved into town with her mother. By this age, most young women had moved to their own apartment far away from their parents, and never called home, but Kagome didn't.

Well actually…she couldn't.

Kagome's mother was very sick, and according to the doctors it was a miracle she was still alive. Her disease was very rare, and had no cure. Almost nothing was know about this disease, the only thing that it was know that, if one of your parents or grandparents had it… there was a big possibility you might have it too…

Taking care of her Mom was hard, but Kagome didn't mind, she knew all the thing her Mom had done for her in the past, and this was just a small thank you. She didn't care if she wasn't living her life out there… she just care about her mother.

"Have a nice day honey!" Said Mrs. Higurashi while she cleaned the dishes of the morning's meal.

" Sure thing Mom! Are you sure you'll be ok by your self? I mean…"

" Kagome, you just worry about your new job, I'm a big girl."

"…. Ok Mom!" Kagome said while she hugged her Mom goodbye and grabbed the keys to the car.

_I can't believe it… my first serious job!_ Kagome thought.

Kagome had a lot of jobs before, after all she had to pay the bills for her mother, but this was job was like unlike many other.

She had a job Blue Moon corp. (AN: SHE MADE ME DO THAT TOO!) One of Japan's most respected technology companies, she had manage to get a job as Mr. Takahashi's, Inuyasha Takahashi, secretary.

_Inuyasha… what kinda name is that? Kagome tough as she turned on her engine and drove off._

She hadn't meet the man, the person who had interviewed her had been an old lady who was retiring from the company, she later told her she use to be the secretary for Mr. Takahashi, and he had trusted her enough to pick the new secretary.

Or so he said! I bet he's just a rich snob who just doesn't like to socialize with 'common people.' Kagome said to herself as she arrived at the enormous building with the Blue Moon Symbol standing proudly on the top of the of the building.

Kagome parked in one of the parking space near the door of the building and went inside.

OMG….

Was the only thing she could think as she entered the main hallway of the building. People wearing lab coats and business suits walked around her, they all seem in a rush. There were countless desks lined up all with their own phone, computer, and the latest technology. People sitting in the desks seemed busy and paid no attention to her. There all looked like they could use a brake, but that didn't matter to Kagome right now. The only thing is her mind was…

How to get to HER desk…

Sure she had come before for the job interview, but this place was so big, it was easy to get lost.

"HOW DO I GET THERE!"

"Are you lost?" Said a deep male voice. She turned around and see a young man, he looked no older then 30, he had long white hair.(A/n: can you guess who it is?")

Who would have long white hair? Kagome told her self. And a black business suit…that doesn't mach…

"…y…yes…" she nodded.

The man smile, "do you work here? I never seen you before." Kagome smiled at him, and said. "I just started to work her mister…uh…"

"Takahashi, sesshomaru."

Kagome's eyes gleamed, "So you must know Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi! I am his new secretary; do you know where his office is?

The smiled disappear from the man's face. "You are looking for Inuyasha…?"

She nodded; she didn't notice the new look in his eyes.

He told her how to get there, and as she ran in the direction he pointed bumping into the man and women walking by, Sesshomaru just stared at the girl she had just meet.

She's really pretty…. But I wonder… I wonder how Inuyasha will react to her…

He only hoped for the best…

(A/n: ok ppl this is my friends idea and here she is….

Avalon: Mwahahah! ;3 I wrote the entire first chapter! She was to lazy to do it…

Kasi: WAS NOT!

Ava: was too!

Gohan: Hi!

**AVA HUGS HIM UNTIL HE PASESS OUT**

Kasi: ok…. . moving on, well ppl that's it, well I hope you in joy, R&R see ya.

Kasierdarkmoon

P.S.Ava still hugging young conscious Gohan


End file.
